Forbidden
by Rose Mistress
Summary: SimonxViral. After the fall of Dekabutsu, Simon followed Viral as he fell through the collapsed ground, not wanting to lose him but did. Later, he finds the beastman again to admit his feelings but Viral doesn't share the emotions. Or does he?


Forbidden

0

Viral watched in awe as Simon dealt the final blow to Lord Genome. The humans were so persistent and now have finally succeeded in what they wished to do. Now they were free to do as they wished now that the ultimate ruler was finally defeated. _'And here I am as an immortal...to carry this tale on for the rest of eternity...'_ he thought before hearing the floor crack underneath him. He saw that Dekabutsu was falling because of Genome's defeat and he was about to fall along with it. He sighed, resting his head back and let gravity take its toll. Simon turned just in time to see him falling and gasped.

"Viral!" he cried as he ran for the growing hole underneath the beastman. "Simon!" The others called, trying to get him to stop from following Viral since he wouldn't survive the fall. But he didn't stop. He continued to run, leaping into the hole after the falling gunman piloted by his once dreaded enemy. Viral looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Simon following after him. "You fool...why do you follow me to your death..." he whispered.

"Cause I don't want you to die!" Simon called. Viral smirked as he reached up to grab Simon's outstretched hand and brought him close as they continued to fall. "You are truly an idiot. You would die falling at this height trying to follow me." he said as he closed the cockpit. Simon held onto Viral's shirt until he felt the strong rattle throughout the mech as they finally hit bottom. "Viral...are you alright?" he questioned as he looked down to the beastman. "You should be worrying about yourself, human." he said as he opened the cockpit and lifted Simon out by the collar of his jacket, standing up as well and climbed out from Enkidudu. He set the stunted youth onto his feet before looking down to him.

"Now tell me, what was your reason for making such a foolish move? Not that you aren't famous enough for all the stupid moves you made since I've encounter you in battle."

Simon rubbed his arm as he looked down before looking up to the intimidating beastman standing before him. "Well, I'm sure you might reel back in disgust for it but I couldn't help but like you a little, Viral." he murmured. He gave a sneer before a bark of laughter erupted from him. "You? Like me? You really are a stupid human! Why would you like me after all I've put you through?" Simon looked down. "Well...I just saw you for who you really are. Not a commander of the Human Eradication army or a drone of Lord Genome. Just a beastman trying to find a place I guess."

"I do have a place, human. But not anymore now that the Spiral King is dead. Now why don't you run along and meet back with your other human friends. I'm sure they're panicking their little human brains." he said as he moved back to the cockpit and sat down, ready to close it up. "Wait! Where are you going to go?" Simon called but his words fell on deaf ears as Enkidudu mobilized and started to move, a hand reaching up to grab Simon as it stood and left out the ruins of Teppelin. Everyone else was gathered down before the rubble and seeing Enkidudu made them wonder if Simon was still alive. The mech lowered the hand holding Simon and dropped him before starting up the flight sphere and was soon gone. Yoko and the rest of Team Gurren ran over to Simon, glad to see the other was alright but the only thing on the boy's mind was Viral and what the beastman could possibly do with Lord Genome gone.

0

It was at least a good two weeks as Team Gurren went far and wide to all underground nations and told the story of the Spiral King's defeat and the freedom of the surface, leading them up and towards Teppelin's ruins where a new city was being built. During that time, Simon slowly started to forget about Viral but his love for the beastman commander hasn't diminished. On a spur of the moment, he took Lagann and left control of the operation to Rossiu and he went on a search for the beastman, hoping to find him somewhere. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days and days to weeks but still no sign of the beastman or his gunman. Eventually, food became a problem and he set off to find a location where animals were abundant. And to his luck, when he found a spot, he also found Enkidudu which meant that Viral was nearby.

Placing Lagann far from the spot, he climbed out and walked towards the other mech, looking around for Viral at the same time. He soon found the other, working over a hot flame as he cooked himself a meal of flying tanuki.

"Viral..."

He looked up when he heard his name called and turned, seeing Simon standing there. "...did you come looking for me?" he questioned as his gaze turned back to his meal. "Well yeah...I know it's a big world but I had a feeling you wouldn't roam too far..."

"Why did you come looking for me, human? Still harboring those forbidden feelings?" he asked. Simon looked down before moving over to Viral's side and sat down next to him, not looking as Viral moved away from him, keeping some sort of distance between the two. "Yes...and this time, I'm not letting you run away. Listen to what I have to say, Viral."

"There is nothing to listen to! These emotions you have for me are forbidden, human!"

"I can't help it! I love you, Viral! I just wish you could see!"

"I can't! I could never love a naked ape like you!"

"Why! Just because humans and beastmen are different doesn't mean they should be forever separated because of it! The Spiral King is gone! There is no barrier barring humans and beastmen from interacting without killing each other...so what makes you think beastmen can't love..." Simon questioned as he looked to Viral. The other was stunned silent before giving a sigh. "Simon...you have a foolish dream to think that something could possibly be manageable between you and me..." Viral muttered as he looked to the other but that only presented a window of opportunity for Simon. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other's. Viral was silent, not moving or batting an eye as Simon kissed him. When the other pulled back, he didn't make a sound.

"Viral...I take after aniki...make the impossible possible..." he whispered. Viral gave a sigh before picking up his food from the fire, still not giving Simon a straight answer just yet. The digger's stomach rumbled at the presence of food and with sensitive hearing did Viral also catch on and with another sigh, he shared his meal with Simon. The rest of the night was spent in silence and Simon frowned that he wasn't able to get through to Viral.

0

The next morning, Viral woke and looked to his side where Simon slept, curled up against him for warmth. He looked down to the child that has beaten him in countless battles after Kamina's death. He reached out and almost tenderly brushed the back of his hand along Simon's cheek and sighed. "Human...you really are something..." he muttered before picking up a rock fragment and left a simple message in the dust before getting up and leaving for parts unknown in Enkidudu. When Simon woke, he looked around, seeing Viral and his gunman gone. He sighed, wishing that he had gotten through to the other. As he stood, dusting his clothes off did he look down and saw the message in the dust.

_Maybe...I'll have my answer next time we meet..._

He smiled at that and nodded. "I'll keep you to that, Viral..." he whispered before climbing into Lagann and returned back to the capital, knowing that the others were probably worrying themselves to death with him missing for weeks.

0

Zypher: Bleh, it's done and now that I look at it, it looks atrocious. Well, it's my first Gurren Lagann fic so it's understandable. Hopefully anyone that reads it likes it. I've flip-flopped around with the plot for this so many times I think my head reeled. But here it is. -huffs before waving- Back to the drawing board. See ya later.


End file.
